


Let Me Love Her Rightly

by VirgiliaCoriolanus



Series: Wordless Prayers, Choices Across Time [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Forced Marriage, Foster Care, Foster Family, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Sexual Assault, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgiliaCoriolanus/pseuds/VirgiliaCoriolanus
Summary: Her story begins at the stones in Inverness, Scotland--a single touch at the right moment and Brianna fell down the rabbit hole.For Brianna Fraser, falling through the stones were a welcome relief from the horrors that awaited her at the hands of Stephen Bonnet. From there, she met the love of her life, the tall, dark Scotsman, Roger Mackenzie Wakefield--cousin to the last living Mackenzie of the Leoch. Their meeting seems destined, as the Scotsman wishes to claim her for his wife--but he is not the only one. Can Brianna remain safe in the arms of her true love?Her parents, Jamie and Claire Fraser are left waiting in their own time of 1964, after the disappearance of their daughter. Grief consumes them, tearing them further and further apart as the reappearance of Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall unearths secrets Jamie would prefer left in the past, and for Claire to discover. Can their marriage survive these tests until Brianna returns, husband in tow?Jenny Fraser, youngest and only sister of Jamie Fraser, married Ian Murray 11 years after he returned home from WWII, half a man. Can their marriage survive once he learns of the machinations of her infamous Mackenzie Uncles?





	1. But Me And My True Love Will Never Meet Again (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> FULL SUMMARY:
> 
> Her story begins at the stones in Inverness, Scotland--a single touch at the right moment and Brianna fell down the rabbit hole.
> 
> For Brianna Fraser, falling through the stones were a welcome relief from the horrors that awaited her at the hands of Stephen Bonnet. From there, she met the love of her life, the tall, dark Scotsman, Roger Mackenzie Wakefield--cousin to the last living Mackenzie of the Leoch. Their meeting seems destined, as the Scotsman wishes to claim her for his wife--but he is not the only one. Can Brianna remain safe in the arms of her true love?
> 
> Her parents, Jamie and Claire Fraser are left waiting in their own time of 1964, after the disappearance of their daughter. Grief consumes them, tearing them further and further apart as the reappearance of Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall unearths secrets Jamie would prefer left in the past, and for Claire to discover. Can their marriage survive these tests until Brianna returns, husband in tow?
> 
> Jenny Fraser, youngest and only sister of Jamie Fraser, married Ian Murray 11 years after he returned home from WWII, half a man. Can their marriage survive once he learns of the machinations of her infamous Mackenzie Uncles?
> 
> Frank Randall has survived the last several years possessing only half the heart of his colleague and lover, Mrs. Sandy Travers. When fortune drops in his lap, a ready made family and the hand of Isobel Dunsany in marriage, can he choose the path to happiness?
> 
> John Grey has had several lovers, none so dear to him as his beloved Hector, he lives a bachelor lifestyle in the thick of the action. It is only after he hires a new valet, a young man named Alex MacGregor that his heart stirs for another, culminating in a mutual passion that is only dampened by the reappearance of a military officer, Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall. Can John Grey protect his newfound love? 
> 
> **************************************************************************************************  
> UPDATED SUMMARY ^^^^^Read!
> 
> I have read the books, but it's been a while and I'm iffy on some things (like dates cough cough). This story will be at least two books long. I am flying a bit blind here, as usually I like to outline every single chapter before I even begin to start writing, but I knew if I didn't write it now, I wasn't going to, so................
> 
> Here we are.
> 
> This is going to be a fairly long story, I will update the chapter count as soon as I know. In the spirit of Diana, it will also be fairly graphic, so warning you now.
> 
> Ummmm.........constructive criticism please, but don't tell me how hard you laughed at any of my sex scenes.
> 
> Again, READ THE TAGS!
> 
> This is a Roger/Brianna fic, with an equal amount of Jamie/Claire storyline and Fergus/Marsali.
> 
> Comment on any improvements I can make, seriously.
> 
> *New notes have been added at the end

**Leoch Castle, 1766**

She could hardly believe she was married. She had never given marriage much thought, having just turned eighteen a few months before, but she never could have imagined her marriage coming about under these circumstances.

Perhaps sensing the dark tone her thoughts had diverged to, Roger’s hand slid from the table and down to her knee, which he squeezed gently.

“Are ye well?” his deep, rumbling Scottish burr caused her belly to flip in something that was not fear, an unidentifiable sense of heat. Something was growing within her, and it increased with every passing moment.

“Bree?” her husband questioned, his cat like green eyes boring into the very depths of her. “Ye’ve hardly eaten,” he noticed.

It was true. Brianna had taken scarce more than a few bites of roasted pheasant with turnips and potatoes. Nor had she eaten any of the custard or apple tarts. However, she _had_ drank a full goblet of wine, and was on her second one. Speaking of which….

She reached to take another fortifying drink, however Roger’s roughened hands reached her goblet first. “Eat, hen,” he said firmly, the use of her nickname caused her to smile and ease some of her nervousness. “We'll be abed soon,” Causing Brianna to shudder almost imperceptibly at the promise in his words.

He soon turned his attention to his own plate, his hand still in her lap, and Brianna obeyed her husband and forced herself to eat more than a few bites of her wedding dinner. She should be more grateful, she knew, as it had cost the Mackenzie's more than a pittance to host this feast. The years since The Rising had not been kind to them, and she'd heard talk that they would soon be leaving to Nova Scotia. She wished she had a way to encourage them without coming off as presumptuous. She knew through her studies with her Uncle Frank that the Mackenzie clan from which she descended had flourished in that land.

She'd nearly finished her plate, small though it was, for she'd only taken a few slices of pheasant, when her great aunt, the formidable Lady Leticia had risen from her seat to speak briefly in Roger's ear.

The lady turned to her, “What is it, Aunt?” she questioned.

Leticia smiled gently, and a fresh surge of grief rushed through her. Despite their differences, she wanted her mother in this moment.

“It's time to retire, Bree,” her aunt informed her. “I'll escort you to your chambers and prepare you for bed.”

“Ho on, hen. I'll join ye in a few minutes,” Roger commanded her, as she hesitated for a few moments. She knew of several Scottish marriage customs and rituals, so she did not know if she was grateful for the opportunity to get ready for her wedding night alone, versus leaving with her new husband. Brianna glanced at her husband and nodded.

After squeezing her knee briefly, his hand slid from her knee.“Brianna,” her aunt took her hand, even as the rest of their clan began to whoop and shout, as she was led away from the hall.

“Dinna worry yerself, niece,” she cautioned, “we've not had such happy news in this hall for many years. Come away, now.” As she flushed red to the roots of her ornately braided and pinned red hair at the knowing grins and raucous shouts that echoed the hall, Brianna allowed herself to be led away.

It was very little time, it seemed, until they were in front of the door to Roger's chambers.

Brianna glanced around the room nervously, her eyes lingering on the bed. These were Roger's chambers, granted to him by his cousin Hamish, the laird of Leoch, no matter what the British had to say about it. They were rather sparse, but they fit what she knew of the man. The orphan, who hadn't quite fit, same as she. Hamish Mackenzie, barely older than sixteen or seventeen had offered the use of the laird's chambers for their wedding night, but Roger had insisted that they retire to his chambers, his bed after their wedding feast.

“I will unlace you niece,” Brianna jumped slightly as she heard her aunt's voice intone behind her. Brianna had grown used to the formal rigidity of the corset, to which she credited her years of ballet lessons and horseback riding.

She glanced down at her gown, a beautiful yellow and brown silk, with embroidered flowers and leaves. It took only a few minutes to unlace the back of her gown and for Brianna to step out of it, as her aunt scooped it from the ground. Her corset was similarly disposed of, leaving her in a thin shift and stockings.

The air, despite the fire, chilled Brianna to her very core, causing her nipples to harden beneath her shift.

“Let me help you remove your stockings, and I'll pull the covers back,” Leticia knelt on the ground to roll down the stocking on Brianna's left leg when the door to their chamber opened.

It was Roger.

Green eyes met blue, and Brianna quickly glanced away, a blush as red as her hair warming her cheeks. Leticia jerked away, as though she'd been burnt and smoothly stood.

“I'll leave ye to your bride then,” she informed Roger as she kissed Brianna on the forehead.

A few short moments later, they were alone.

Brianna swallowed nervously, as Roger lingered by the door. She resisted the urge to cover herself, even though she had worn shorter dresses and bikinis that had revealed far more flesh in public, than what she was displaying to her new husband.

And that was the difference, wasn't it?

She had been looked over by boys, by _men_ before in her own time. Her red hair and long legs all but guaranteed attention.

_Was it how Stephen Bonnet had first noticed her?_

Yet none had stared at her with such candor, such naked desire.

“Do you want me to get on the bed?” she finally ventured to ask. He still had not moved from where he stood by the door. She hated how timid her voice appeared, as though she were a frightened virgin.

And yet here she was.

“No hen,” Roger finally responded, as he took slow, deliberate steps towards her, his gaze never leaving hers. “Let me take down your hair.” There was something dark, predatory about his tone that filled something empty, deep within her. She swallowed lowly, feeling a fissure of desire rush through her. She should have been frightened. Roger and Stephen Bonnet were roughly the same height, although Roger was broader than Bonnet.

A large hand touched her cheek, startling her out of the comparison. Bonnet had never touched her so kindly, so gently.

Roger gently turned her around, and Brianna allowed herself to be directed. Thick fingers loosened her hair from the bulky braids and bun it had been painstakingly gathered in by Leticia only hours before. Brianna sighed in pleasure as her curls loosened over her shoulders, the tantalizing feeling continued with by Roger's touch over her shoulders, and then drifting lower, down her arms, and then around her waist. He leaned down, his nose buried firmly in her hair as he inhaled deeply, breathing in the perfume of her loosened curls.

It caused her to giggle, something that lightened whatever tension there was between them.

She turned to face him, feeling a surge of confidence. She wanted this. Whatever choices had been available to her before, however she'd ended up on this path, she chose Roger Wakefield Mackenzie, and would do so every time.

Brianna bit her lip, still somewhat nervous as she returned his gaze. His thumb drifted to her bottom lip, rubbing it gently in small circles. His hands moved up, to either side of her face, continuing the gentle pressure. His slanted cat green eyes, turned languid all at once, gazing deep within her.

He could see everything now. She knew it. He always had.

When he spoke, his voice was rough, as though he was still trying to hold himself back from her.

“You can still leave, aye,” he stated gruffly, not looking away from her. “I could take ye to the stones myself tomorrow, early. You need not go to France with me.”

Brianna shook her head, unable to control the ensuing facial expressions that told him exactly what she thought of his offer.

He glanced away then, as she saw an animal satisfaction gleam in his eyes, which had darkened as they considered her response.

It was a few moments before he spoke, his voice heavy and thick with desire, “If I take you to my bed now, it's for always,” he needed her to _know_. She'd known since he issued his ultimatum only a few days earlier.

_His green eyes had been so dark and foreboding that it had taken up to that moment to realize the grave insult she'd paid him._

_His lip twitched, as though he had already settled on how best to chastise her when he shook his head, his dark locks tumbling in response._

_“Brianna, I'll have you all,” he kept his gaze straight and forward, and she did not care to look away, “or not at all.”_

He would not take her to his bed until she was his wife, and once there he'd never let her go.

She was his and he was hers, until death parted them.

_He hadn't even kissed her yet._

His gaze burned even darker, as she whispered her answer, “Yes. Yes. Please,” as Roger could not hold himself back from her, and drew her tightly to him.

She opened her mouth to ask him just how long he intended to stare at her before finally kissing her, when he kissed her so deeply and for so long that both were gasping heavily at the end of it.

He allowed them both a moment to catch their breaths, before drawing her into another kiss, one that started at her lips and drifted lower, as he peppered her jawline and throat with rough nips that he immediately soothed with a sucking pressure that caused her to moan loudly as he drifted lower and lower.

The low, simmering heat had intensified in her belly, so she squeezed her thighs together tightly in response.

She would have marks tomorrow, she knew, and right now she didn't have a care in the world.

Brianna grasped him tightly, feeling emboldened as he continued to kiss the skin that was not covered by her slip. Each kiss left a sear of desperate desire in her, and she wanted more.

“Plea--,” Brianna's voice was muffled as his lips returned to hers in a desperate, all consuming kiss, as Roger's hands drifted from her shoulders, down her sides, and straight to her bottom.

He ground into her for the first time, his erection hard and heavy, and Brianna let out a surprised squeak as she rolled her hips into his, in return.

Roger broke their kiss, wild and deep though it was to bring his hands back to the front of her shift. All that remained was a few ribbons to be untied, then her shift would slide right off of her, baring her body before him.

Brianna stood still and patiently waited, as she watched him slowly untie the front of her shift. She moaned lightly, as he gently brushed her shift off past her shoulders, past her arms and waist, his hands following every inch of skin he'd uncovered for the first time. It was not long until she was naked, but she wanted him too badly to care about being embarrassed.

“You're my wife, aye?” He asked her suddenly, even as one large hand traced patterns over her rib cage and drifted, ever so slowly to her breasts, which were still hardening in response.

The other she forgot about, until she murmured her assent, “Yes, plea--,” and it suddenly breached the curls between her legs.

She was already wet, she knew, and he was merely confirming it.

“You're mine,” he agreed with her roughly, as his hands lost their languid pace, causing her to gasp at the feeling of pleasure that was quickly overtaking her body.

“Yes!” she cried out in agreement.

She was his wife now.

 


	2. TEMPORARY AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEMPORARY AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!

(Let's just ignore that I said I'd update this months ago) 0_0 I am just saying fuck it and writing it - because mainly I was freaking out a bit about how to write Brianna's homelife before she runs across Bonnet, how many friends she should have, etc and blegh whatever.

I wanted to ask - this work will have 5 povs/storylines..... Roger and Brianna, Jamie and Claire, Lord John Grey and Alex MacGregor, Frank and Isobel Dunsany, and Jenny and Ian. Each pov/storyline will have at least 5k per storyline....there are no "minor subplots" per se.

So my question is - do you want a 25k chapter, with all 5 pov/storylines, or do you want 5, 5k ish (more or less) chapters to be posted when they're done? 

Just wondering.

Thanks (and who cannot fucking wait for season 5?!?!?!)!

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the next update on friday, May 10th (hopefully). I would have it done before that, but I have a family graduation to go to this weekend and family is already here.
> 
> I anticipate having 10k chapters, at the very least, due to the number of storylines I am writing into this story (beyond Roger and Brianna), but we shall see.
> 
> I hope to be able to update once a week, a minimum of twice a month. We'll see.
> 
> Do you guys like knowing the side plots? Or hints to them at least? I thought about not adding them to the summary, but then I remember I always got frustrated when I tried to find a fic that had a certain subplot I loved, but could not remember which fic it was.
> 
> Plus I love spoilers!
> 
> And again, as evidenced by the summary and the premise of the story, I am not following canon at all. There will be some major changes--some that I want to change, and some that help the story (like I am making Frank and Jamie the same age, because I realized Frank would literally be sixty years old in my story's timeline).


End file.
